Aishiteru: Eagle Eyes
by ChaoticChaosController
Summary: Lotus' a transfer student from America going to Hyotei, she happens to meet the regulars. But one person is causing her some problems. "Monkey King""Commoner"And what makes it worse he's Jean's distant relative is Atobe so he's interested in her, She also has a special skill. "I wouldn't call it a special ability. It's just very observant eye sight" "No, it's called eagle vision."


Lotus Gren stood in front of her school, silently cursing the student exchange program that sent herself to Hyotei, Jean Ghast to rikkaidai, Fraede Sakurai going to Rikkaidai to join Jean next week, Tyde Smith and Kurata Munera to Shitenhoji, and Kanon Leiko and Claude Mitchell to Seigaku.

"Urgh, I just had to go to a rich school all by myself."

She heard my phone go off with a loud ding and she looked to it, seeing Fraede texting her,**"Hey Lotus, how's Japan? If I'm right it's 8:08 over there."**

She answered back, **"Yeah, about, what's the time there?"**

**"4:08... well now 4:09."**

She laughed quietly and replied, **"I gotta go, school is gonna start soon."**

**"Byez"**

**"Bye"**

She sighed and looked at the school and muttered, "I just had to be the only one sent to this rich snotty school. I remember Jean ranting about how it was full of stuck and prideful idiots who were rich and/or famous kids the same age as us."

I walked into the empty campus, why empty? Well it was past first period so I expected it to empty. I entered the school's main building, yes the main building. This giant 5 story building is just offices, administration, and other crap like that.

I sighed and walked inside the building. Almost immediately a maid grabbed my bag and said softly, "Please follow me to the office Gren-sama."

I raised an eyebrow and curiously looked around at the elegant designs with my observant brown eyes. I fixed my pale pink headband in my dark brown wavy hair and suddenly felt very uncomfortable in my dark blue skirt and black blouse.

The maid led me into a room and put my bag on a chair, "Please wait for the principal."

I nodded and looked at the giant Hyotei flag behind the president's desk, "Hyotei..."

Suddenly the door opened and I saw a tall man with dark orange hair, "Gren Lotus?"

I nodded, "Umm, and you are?"

He replied, "Sakaki Taro, the tennis coach and the music teacher. I apologize for the inconvenience but the principal has just called in sick so I'm here to take you through the school rules and such."

I nodded and I watched as he handed me a file, "Inside this file there is your time table, a map, and other information about the school, class electives, and clubs."

I opened it and I heard him say, "Students are required to have a full year of physical education, three electives, and a club. If your club is a sports club then your Physical Education class will be practice for your sport."

I nodded, "I see..."

"Today will be a trail day so you can see what the school is like and how things work. If you have four electives now then we can see them today."

I answered immediately, "Choir, drama, debate, and dance."

He nodded and asked, "A club?"

I looked through the clubs.

The kendo club, martial arts club, tea appreciation club, art club, digital tech club, robotics club, newspaper club, drama club, dance club, book club, math club, music club, basketball club, baseball club, soccer club, golf club, swim club, ice skating club, and the tennis club.

The kendo club, the martial arts club, the tea appreciation club, and the golf club would be for Fraede. The digital tech club, the robotics club, the newspaper club, the ice skating club, and the basketball club would be for Kanon. The drama club, the math club, the baseball club, the book club, and the music club would be for Claude. The soccer club and the swim club for Tyde. The art club for Jean and I'm left with the tennis club. I didn't really want to be a part of it or a club with one of my electives.

I raised an eyebrow, "**Well, um...** can I have some time?"

He answered, "You have by next Monday to figure it out."

Well that's the day Fraede comes and today's Wednesday. So 5 days. I'm screwed.

He said, "A student of mine will be giving you a tour, he should be here so-"

There was a knock on the door, "Come in."

In came a guy a year older than me with blue hair and obviously fake glasses, "Sakaki-sensei..."

"Un, Oshitari. This is Gren Lotus, a transfer student and you will be taking her on a tour around campus for the rest of the day, got it?"

He nodded. Sakaki pointed at us with his hands, "Itteyoshi."

I got up and followed the guy dubbed Oshitari out the door, "Nice to meet you Gren-san, ore wa Oshitari Yushi."

I noticed his kansai accent, "Ano..."

He raised an eyebrow, "Hai?"

"It's just that, are your glasses fake?"

He blinked surprised and then smiled. He took them off and said, "Un, but they make me who I am, so I wear them."

He put them back on and said, "You're very observant Gren-san."

I waved him off, "Yeah well, call me Lotus, I'm more used to it since I'm from America."

He nodded, "Then call me Oshitari."

I nodded back and we went on a tour leading me all around school. By the end of the school day I finished my tour and my feet were killing me.

**"I swear this is 3x bigger than the 4 mile freshman run in Highschool."**

Oshitari looked at me amusedly, "Actually the school's perimeter is 18 miles."

My jaw dropped, "What the hell?"

Suddenly my phone buzzed. I looked at it and saw that Jean texted me, "Just got out of classes, how's the snotty rich school?"

I sent back, "I just finished my tour I started this morning."

"O.o"

I turned off my phone, "Is that it Oshitari?"

He nodded, "Un, welcome to Hyotei Lotus."

I bowed in thanks, "Arigatou Gozaimasu Oshitari."

He smiled, "It's been an honor."

"YUSHI!"

A guy with magenta hair latched onto Oshitari, "Atobe's pissed about you being late to practice."

"Gakuto, shouldn't you be at practice then?"

"Atobe sent me here to get you," he looked at me, "Huh? Who's this Yushi?"

I answered, "_This _just happens to be Gren Lotus; I'm a transfer student from America."

He looked at me, "Ah, so you're the new girl everyone's been talking about. I'm Gakuto Mukahi."

"Oi!"

"Oshitari-san, Gakuto-san!"

We turned and saw a shorter boy with a cap and a taller boy with silver hair, "Oshitari, Gakuto, Atobe wants you back in practice."

The silver haired guy looked to me, "Ano, Shishido-san, I think she's the new student."

The now dubbed cap guy, Shishido said, "Ara? Who are you?"

I said simply, "Gren Lotus and you are?"

Shishido said, "Shishido Ryou, and this is Chotaro Ootori."

He bowed, "Nice to meet you senpai."

I smiled and said, "Just call me Lotus, I'm more used to it since America doesn't have honorifics."

"Demo…"

"Chotaro, just call me Lotus."

He nodded hesitantly, "Hai!"

Suddenly I heard a deep low grunt and a voice mutter, "Gekokujou."

I turned around, my heart skipping a beat. I saw a tall guy with tanned skin and black hair and next to him a shorter guy with light brown hair, "Atobe wants us back at practice."

The taller guy said, "Usu."

I looked at him and saw that he was carrying a sleeping ginger boy. If Jean was here she would have thought that Fraede killed him.

I stared at him shocked but I reminded myself that our group of friends is weird too. Oshitari looked at them, "Oh Hiyoshi, Kabaji, meet the new student."

The shorter one nodded at me and said, "Ore wa Hiyoshi Wakashi."

The taller one said, "Kabaji Munehiro."

Gakuto then knocked his fist on the sleeping one's head, "And this Jiro Akutagawa, or as we like to call him, sleep beauty."

Suddenly I heard a snap and a drawl, "Aghn~?"

I looked behind the two and saw a familiar guy with silvery purple hair, "Why haven't all of you gone back to practice yet?"

He looked at me and said haughtily, "Is this another one of Ore-sama's admirers bugging you again?"

'_Ore-sama? Admirer? I only admire superheroes!'_

I stared at him blankly, so familiar, I know I've seen him somewhere before. He opened his mouth to bark out something but I let three words slip out of my mouth, "Who are you?"

Suddenly there was an awkward silence.

"Umm, did I say something wrong?"

Suddenly Gakuto and Shishido burst out laughing. I could see Oshitari, Hiyoshi, and Choutaro trying to stifle their giggles. Kabaji looked emotionless as always. The guy who called himself Ore-sama had his eye twitching.

Oshitari coughed and said, "Lotus, this is Atobe Keigo, his father owns Atobe corporations."

"What, what's that?"

Suddenly I got a text, "Hey Lotu! Kanon, Tyde, Kurata, Claude, and I are here to pick you up. Where are you? We'll go find you."

I answered, everyone watching me curiously, "You've been here before?"

"Oh god Lotu, I told you! My half cousin goes to school here. He forced me one day to take a tour of Hyotei."

"Half cousin?"

"Yeah, remember the picture I sent you?"

I scrolled out to my previous messages and saw a familiar face. I looked at the picture and the pissed off silvery purple haired guy. I looked back down.

"Give me five minutes, I have to do something. I'll meet you at the front gate."

"Fine. But Kanon says to hurry the fuck up."

"Yeah, yeah."

I looked at him and said, "You're Jean's half cousin!"

He looked at me surprised but it quickly faded, "Ghast Jean? Yes."

I sighed and said to Oshitari, "Thanks Oshitari, but I have to go. Ja."

I jogged a few steps but I turned around, "Atobe-san, you should really do something about your pulled muscle."

He flinched and I jogged to the gates.

I smiled and saw my friends, "Hey Lotu/Lotus!"

"Hey guys," I waved slightly and we went into a café to have a drink.

We were having a normal conversation, though it was different without Fraede.

We groaned at Claude's horrible pun and laughed as Tyde and Jean said together, **"Why are you mad? I can't see my forehead."**

Kurata groaned, "Why do you guys keep saying SpongeBob quotes?"

Kanon giggled, "Because they're idiots like SpongeBob and Patrick."

"Excuse me!"

Claude chimed in, "Yeah! That's an insult to SpongeBob and Patrick!"

**"Screw you dipshit."**

Tyde laughed and we smiled, "So Jean, your half cousin thought I was his fangirl."

Everyone looked at her curiously, "Yeah who is your cousin?" Asked Kurata.

She corrected, "_Half _cousin."

Kanon snapped at her, "Whatever just tell us."

Jean said loudly, "Calm yourself!"

We laughed and I said, "What was his name? Adobe Keijoe?"

Claude said cockily, "You know what Lotus, I'm sure that no name like that exists!"

I pushed him and rolled my eyes, "So what is?"

"Atobe Keigo."

"Atobe, Atobe as in Atobe corporations?!"

"Really?!"

"Atobe?!"

I heard a voice drawl, "Did someone say ore-sama's name?"

We turned and saw the guys from Hyotei I met.

Jean jumped up and glared, "Atobe."

He replied back evenly, "Ghast."

Lightning seemed to spark in between their eyes and suddenly the door opened, "Jean-chan."

We looked to the door and saw a red haired guy chewing gum and a bald Brazilian guy, "Mura-buchou says that he wants you at practice for some reason."

Jean looked to him and then to us, "But Marui, Jackal, I. They. Mrah!"

I sighed and said, "As Fraede would say, 'Go woman!'"

She looked at me and said to the group, "Sorry guys! Seiichi needs something so I gotta go. Bye."

She set money for all of us on the table, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door with the rikkaidai students.

We looked at the Hyotei team who was looking out to Jean and we got our stuff to leave, "We better get back to Osaka, if we don't go now we'll miss dinner," said Kurata. Tyde nodded, "And our neighbor gave us domo brownies!"

Kurata said, "They're so cute!"

Tyde said back, "Omg right?"

Claude said, "Well Kanon and I should get to the bus stop to head back to our neighborhood, see ya guys later."

"Bye."

"Bye!"

I waved and I walked the opposite direction and to the apartment I was living in. I was halfway down the block when a hand landed on my shoulder.

I turned and saw Shishido and Chotaro, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Shishido sighed and said, "About Atobe... eh. Gekidasa daze."

I raised an eyebrow but Chotaro continued, "Ghast-san-"

"Call me Lotus; I'm more used to it."

He blushed slightly, "Lotus-san?"

I sighed but nodded, "What is it?"

"About buchou, I think that since we distracted by you, Buchou wants to pick on you."

Shishido continued, "And since you didn't know who he is he was pissed."

"So what if I don't know who he is? Is he that big of a deal?"

Shishido snorted, "To Atobe it is. After all his is the great king of Hyotei."

Chotaro smiled gently, "Anyways Lotus-san, I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Class?"

"Yes, we have the same class. Shishido-san we should go before Buchou makes Kabaji-kun come get us."

"Tch."

They walked off and I sighed, "Egoistical much?"

I walked into "my" house and saw that I got a text. I opened it up and saw, "DAMNIT SEIICHI! So Seiichi called me to Rikkai so I could evaluate the first years! Couldn't Renji just do that?! Oh my god!"

I laughed and said, "Haha, that sucks for you."

"Yeah but I'm sure the Hyotei team will bother you... they would want your special ability."

"I wouldn't call it a special ability. It's just very observant eye sight."

"No, it's called Eagle Vision."

"Isn't that from Assassin's Creed?"

"Maybe... but that's not the point!"

"You sure? Anyways I think only Oshitari knows."

Suddenly I got a text from Fraede, "**You shouldn't have told him!"**

"How did you know what we were talking about?"

"**Jean's giving me a text reading over Skype."**

"Oh... anyways why shouldn't I?"

"**Because **Atobe**'s right hand man is **Kabaji Munehiro **while his left hand man is **Oshitari Yushi!"

"Oh... that's not good."

"**And most likely **Oshitari **will tell **Gakuto Mukahi **and he'll tell everyone else."**

"How do you know this?"

I got texts from both of them at the exact same time, "**Research/ **Research."

I sweat dropped and said simply, "Aw crap."

Next day

I walked into school, wearing the horrible brown sailor suit uniform. Well at least it has a pink ribbon.

"Lotus-san!"

I turned and saw Chotaro, unfortunately I saw girls' eyes turned into hearts, "Oh hi Chotaro."

He smiled sweetly, "I guess I should welcome you formally to Hyotei Gakuen."

I shook my head and said sarcastically, "I think that I got that from Atobe."

I heard a snicker and saw Gakuto, "Hey Lotus right?"

"Yeah, Gakuto right?"

Suddenly a hand pushed down on my head, just how Jean would do, "its Gakuto-senpai and Shishido-senpai to you now."

I pushed Shishido off me, "Yeah whatever."

Suddenly heard a cough, I turned and saw Hiyoshi, "Lotus right? Oshitari-senpai wanted me to give this to you."

I took it and said, "Thanks Hiyoshi."

I opened it and the first thing I saw was a note that said, _"Please choose your club by next Monday."_

I turned the note and saw another note, _"By the way, Atobe wants to see you. ~Oshitari."_

My eye twitched and I took the note. I handed the folder to Choutaro and ripped up the note, **"Honestly…"**

Suddenly I got a feeling that someone was glaring at me. I turned and saw the many fangirls glaring. I tried to keep a calm look on my face and took the folder back from the confused Chotaro, "Ano Lotus-san what was that?"

I muttered back quietly, "An invitation from your captain. Apparently he wants to see me."

He looked at me, blinked and chuckled. I smiled and said, "Come on Chotaro, let's go to class… speaking of which where is it?"

He laughed and we headed to class with Hiyoshi after saying bye to our senpai. I looked to Hiyoshi and said, "Hey Hiyoshi?"

He grunted in response, "What do you like to do?"

I replied back, "Besides that! What else besides tennis?"

"Well… I like quiet peaceful music and I can use the Japanese abacus quickly."

I looked at him, "Really? I love peaceful music and I can use the Japanese abacus too!"

He looked at me surprised, "Really?"

I hid a blush, "Well I can play one peaceful song on the violin and I'm just average at the Japanese abacus too."

Chotaro jumped in, "You play violin?"

"Yeah, but not that great!"

He smiled, "I play the piano and the violin, maybe I can play with you some time."

I smiled, "Maybe, and we can play some music for Hiyoshi."

You could probably tell I act different when music is mentioned. Hiyoshi stopped in front of a class, "This is my class, bye Ootori," he nodded, "Lotus."

He left and Chotaro smiled, "That's good."

"What?"

"When Hiyoshi acknowledges someone like that it means that he likes the person."

I smiled and said, "Well I'm gonna have to make friends at school, the only friends I have here in Nippon are the other transfer students."

He smiled, "Well you have us now."

I thanked him and we went into a class nearby.

~Later~

I walked out of class, without Chotaro, he had something to do so I came out alone. I decided to just explore, ignoring the stares I got. Somehow I found myself in the gym and saw an empty dance floor. I smiled at it and took out my phone. I started to play some music and I improvised my dancing, just having fun. I didn't even notice the wine colored haired third year come in. it wasn't until the song ended that I notice that he was here.

I opened my eyes and heard clapping. I froze and saw Gakuto standing there, "You can dance Lotus-chan."

I blushed and tried to mumble out an excuse but he set him phone down and it started to play dub step music, "But can you street dance?"

I watched as he danced and narrowed my eyes at him as finished, "Is that a challenge Gakuto-_senpai?_" I said mocking him. He narrowed his eyes but I suddenly broke out into a dance, I guess 6 years of dance lessons does that to you.

I stopped, just as the song ended and posed, "Tch, I definitely won."

I glared, "You wish Gakuto."

We glared at each other for a while but we just burst out laughing. We continued to dance during the break and soon Gakuto brought me back to class, both of us friendly "insulting" each other dancing skills.

~Later~

I forced out of class for my electives and saw that I had debate first. I walked into class and saw Oshitari. He smiled at me, "It seems that you didn't get my note Lotus-chan."

I sat down next to him and scoffed, "It was hard to miss. I just decided I didn't want to see him."

He simply let out a small chuckle and I asked, "So debate?"

He nodded, "Yes, I've decided to take it after my first year experience."

"I took debate in America for all the years available, it was fun so I hope its fun here."

He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but suddenly there was confetti cannon that spread the confetti everywhere a young man, who looked really childish came out of nowhere and said, "HELLO EVERYONE!"

"Hello sensei."

I repeated surprised, "Sensei?!"

Oshitari smiled, "You'll never get bored in this class."

"Since I see we have a new student we will be doing a simple debate, partners with partners and we'll see how it goes. Itteyoshi!"

He was probably mocking Sakaki-sensei.

I turned to Oshitari and he smiled, "So what do you want to debate?"

"I don't know. What kind of books do you like?"

"Romance novels."

I nearly groaned and muttered in Spanish, "It's another Jean!"

Somewhere Jean sneezed cutely, well that's what Marui, Akaya, and Mura-buchou called it.

He raised an eyebrow and I said, "Comics are better than romance novels!"

He replied back, "Romance novels are better than comics."

I glared; this debate was going to be long and hard.

And in the end it was, and we didn't even finish. The period ended.

I sighed and walked out of class, feeling a bit light headed.

Luckily it was lunch time and went into the line and got a cheese sandwich. I heard a groan behind me and saw Shishido, "Hey Shishido."

He blinked and said, "Oh Lotus." He kept glancing down at my plate. I sighed, getting the hint and handed it to him. I grabbed a plate of pasta instead, "Enjoy Shishido."

He walked closer behind me as I walked away and said, "Let me buy you lunch, after all you did that for me."

I looked at him and saw a tint of a blush on his face, "You're blushing."

He glared, "No! Gekidasa daze!"

I laughed and said, "Thanks Shishido, but you should probably get your wrist checked out."

He looked at me shocked and looked to his wrist, "How did you know? I didn't tell anyone about this."

My eyes glinted from behind my glasses, "It was quite noticeable for me."

I walked to the cashier, "Hey, you are paying right?"

He nodded and paid for us. I smiled at him, "Thanks Shishido."

He hit my head, "Itai!"

"It's Shishido-senpai!"

I laughed again and he hit me again, "Hey stop it!"

~few minutes later~

I finished lunch and I decided to go outside for a walk. It was peaceful, until I heard a soft snore. I looked behind a tree and saw the guy who was sleeping from before.

'_What was his name? Jiro Akutagawa? I think that's it.'_

I stared at him and nudged his side, "Hey you still alive?"

There was only the noise and the action of light breathing. I sighed and poked his cheek repeatedly, "Wake up, lunch is gonna end soon."

I pushed him harder and then I gave up, seeing he wasn't going to wake up. I sat down next to him and started to do the first thing that came into my mind, sing.

**"Ah, poor bird! Take they flight! Far above the sorrows of this sad night."**

I sang it a couple of times and I noticed his eyes fluttering open. I looked at him eagerly. He looked at me, with half lidded eyes and said, "Tenshi-chan..."

"Eh?! **Angel?!"**

He closed his eyes again and started to sleep.

I sighed and put my head down in defeat. Suddenly I heard a grunt. I looked up and saw Kabaji, "Hey, Kabaji right?"

He nodded, "Usu."

I smiled at him and asked pointing at Jiro, "Here to pick him up?"

He nodded and went to pick him up, "Youre a second year right?"

He looked at me, a hint of surprise in his eyes, "H- usu..."

"How did I know? Well my friends say I'm really observant."

He looked at me and I pat down in the patch of grass next to me, "Sit, down if you want to."

He gently put Jiro down and sat next to me, "Tell me about yourself Kabaji."

"...My name is Kabaji Munehiro and Atobe is my best friend."

"Atobe? I heard he lived England."

"We met in England. I started tennis because of Atobe."

I said, "I come from Philadelphia and my distant cousin's mother is part Japanese so when I went to visit them I learned a lot about Japan."

"I never had contact with my parents but I had my sister. Kanade... she basically raised me."

I answered, "That's good. At least someone you knew raised you."

He raised an eyebrow, "My grandma raised me. My parents are always on business trips. Heck they don't even know I'm in Japan."

He looked at me, his eyes sympathetic. He took out his phone to check the time and said, "I have to go."

I watched as he picked up Jiro, "Bye Lotus-san."

I smiled and waved, "Bye."

I sighed as I leaned my back against the tree, "What is great day."

*last period, free period*

It was free period, thankfully. But sadly I had nothing to do. I just decided to head to the music rooms. Once I arrived and walked down the hall, the rooms each had table pianos, some having grand pianos. I was about to go into a random room when I saw a familiar person playing the grand piano.

I turned to it and opened the door. He stopped playing, "Ah Lotus-chan."

I smiled, "Hey Chotaro, do you mind?"

He shook his head and I sat down on the bench.

He started to play and I recognized the song. I smiled, he was an anime fan.

**"Fairy, where are you going?"**

He seemed shocked as I sang

"Hikari zenbu atsumete

kimi no ashita terasu yo

**OH YEAH** kikoeten no kako no koe wa?

**OH YEAH** karetatte sakebu kara

**OH YEAH** kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga

**OH YEAH OH YEAH **

tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi

wasuremono wanai desuka?

okashii na kimi ga inai to

hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai

**Snowing **sunao ni

egao ni nareta no wa

futari yorisoi

kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara

**Fairy, where are you going?**

Hikari zenbu atsumete

Kimi no ashita terasu yo

**OH YEAH** namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou

itsu no manika orenji sae

shiroku kawatteku kisetsu

**OH YEAH** bokura futari mitsumeteta **rainbow**

ima wa omoide no naga de

nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru

Fushigi Dana kimi ga warau to

boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda

**Snowing** konna ni

hitori furueteru kimi no

soba ni yorisoi

Tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni

**Fairy slowly but surely**

**You're walking your way**,

**Hang in there**!

warau koto sae

Wasureteta boku ni

Mahou wo kakete

egao hitotsu de

Subete wo kaeta

Kimi wa boku wa no **fairy!**

**Snowing** sunao ni

egao ni nareta no wa

futari yorisoi

kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara

**Fairy where are you going**

Hikari zenbu atsumete

kimi wo terasu yo

**Snowing** sunao ni

Egao ni nareta no wa

kimi Dakara

kimi to datta kara

**Snowing fairy**

kimi ga kureta hikari

zenbu atsume sakebu yo

**Snow fairy**

**Don't say goodbye!"**

I smiled at Chotaro, "That was awesome Chotaro!"

He smiled at me, "You were awesome Lotus-chan!"

I smiled, "I wouldn't have done it without you! But you're a fan of_ Fairy Tail _too?"

He smiled, "I love anime."

So we had a discussion about anime until school ended.

*later*

I had grabbed my stuff after Chotaro left for practice and was at the gate, ready to leave but I saw a single person, as if to stop me, "Atobe."

He smiled and flipped his hair, "Gren."

I started to curse him inside my head in Spanish and saw him come closer, "What is it Atobe?"

He didn't respond, still heading to me. I instinctively wanted to step back but I stopped myself. I glared at Atobe as he put his mouth next to my ear, "How did you know about Ore-sama's pulled muscle?"

I answered back quietly, "I notice these things. I just have sharp eyes."

I started to step away from him but he caught my arm, "No one has sharp eyes as you own, come with Ore-sama."

I tried to pull away but he managed to drag me to the tennis courts, "Hey! Let me go!"

I managed to pull away from him and I could feel people's eyes on me, "Damnit Atobe! Don't drag people off like that."

He huffed and ignored me. I sighed and said, "Why am I here anyways?"

He smirked and said, "Have you ever played tennis?"

Suddenly tennis balls were launched at me from out of no where. I counted, _'One two three four five six seven!'_

I glared at him, "Really? Is that it?"

I dodged them, managing to do so because all the exercise with my dance practices.

I heard a familiar voice then say, "Ikyuu nu kon!"

I looked around, trying to pinpoint the ball.

I turned and saw a tennis ball heading towards me, "207 kilometers per hour!"

I ran from it quickly, "Shit."

It bounced away and I stared at it, "Look at that speed..."

I heard clapping; I looked to Atobe, "What was that for?"

"It was a test, from Ore-sama and the tennis club."

The regulars came out from their hiding spots and some looked relieved. I sighed and said, "I'm getting out of here."

I turned to leave but his voice stopped me, "Ore-sama has an announcement! Gren Lotus will now be the manager of Hyotei Gakuen's tennis team."

I turned surprised, "WHAT?! I refuse!"

Suddenly Shishido and Gakuto grabbed me, "Eh? Déjame ir! Hijo de puta!" (Let me go! Son of a cunt!)

After much convincing I became the tennis team's manager but Atobe and I were not on good terms.

~2 weeks later~

"Monkey King!"

"Commoner."

"Ahobe."

"Brat."

We were walking, why? Well I was heading to my apartment and Ahobe over here decided to join me. (Ahobe: Aho which is stupid and Atobe combined is Ahobe.)

I sighed and muttered, "Why do I even bother?"

He smirked and said, "Don't bother; ore-sama will always prevail."

"Egoistic bastard."

We started to argue again and we started to cross the street. Suddenly I saw a fast moving car heading towards us, "Atobe... the car..."

He looked up and his eyes widened, good thing I noticed it far off but I was too scared to act. Suddenly Atobe tackled me and we managed to get out of its way.

People looked at us worriedly and I looked up, "Atobe... are you okay?"

He frowned, "Baka! I should be asking you that!"

_'No ore-sama?'_

"You're bleeding!"

I touched my head and saw that my hair was damp with my blood, "A...To...Be..."

I was on the verge of passing out, "Stay with me Lotus!"

I stared at him, his eyes filled with worry. I felt something in my heart bloom, "Arigato... K-Atobe..."

I passed out

~next day~

I woke up with a giant headache. I groaned and looked around; I was in a hospital room. I felt something on my lap. I looked down, my head hurt more but I couldn't help but gape at the Guy's head in my lap. I shook him, "Atobe..."

He just snuggled in deeper. I sighed and ran my hand through his hair... I guess he isn't that bad...

My eyes widened in surprise, _'How did I fall in love with and egoistic bastard?!'_

I smiled none the less, "I guess if Jean gets a boyfriend i have to get one too."

Yup, Jean, after her near to rape incident she's been going out with Marui Bunta. He's a nice guy too and he loves sweets.

I smiled as I ran my hand through his hair again, "Arigato Ke- Atobe..."

~Next two days~

I've finally been released from the hospital and the regulars visited me. They were nice and all but after I woke up that first day, Atobe never came back.

I sighed as I entered school again, same old thing... or so I thought.

When I reached the tennis courts to get ready for morning practice I saw a giant sign, decorated with pink and flowers, "Gren Lotus, will you go out with Ore-sama?!"

I turned around and saw Atobe himself. He smiled, "Do you like it? Ore-sama is quite fond of it."

I looked at him, "Is this some kind of joke?!"

Thank god no one comes as early as me, "Nope. Ore-sama is asking you out."

I stared at him and stuttered, "W-well."

"I thought you said that you loved me."

I froze, "YOU WERE AWAKE?"

He smiled, "Of course I was, I was just pretending."

I sighed and muttered, "Ahobe..."

He smiled gently, "So, do you accept?"

I looked at him and said, "Yes."

He smiled and we hugged. I wanted to stay like this forever but Shishido, Gakuto, and Jiro yelled out, "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

I looked at them and glared, "What are you guys doing here?!"

The guys came out of the hiding spot, "I bet you guys were stalking."

"IIE!"

I ran at them and they ran away, "YOU JERKS!"

"AHHH!"

Atobe laughed at my antics and snapped his fingers. Everyone stopped, "Lotus, belongs to me."

I blushed profusely and looked away, "Ahobe..."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. I smiled back, "Aishiteru Atobe."

"Call me Keigo."

"Mm, Keigo."

I laughed as the regulars came by and started to tease At- Keigo and smiled.

I know loving a guy like him will be hard but, I looked at him as he tried to hide his blush, I could manage my crazy friends, I can manage the egoistic narcissist monkey king ice emperor of Hyotei Gakuen

And that is the start of my love story.

"Aishiteru… forever, my ice emeperor."

Omg this is totally a line, can't you see it? I mean it's totally there. Alright it's not there.

OMG! Thank you for reading! I forgot to mention but all theses "Aishiteru" one shots are all about my friends and two of them are guys but don't worry it's more of a guy bonding thing. And yes because I'm doing this, this means that I have to do myself… URGH! But I'm not telling which is mine.

Also my friend really does have sharp eyes, I'm not even kidding but this (points to above) is overexaggerating. Anyways i don't own the song Snow Fairy from Fairy Tail or the real singer which i can't remember and i don't own the prince of tennis. Thanks for reading, this has ChaoticChaosController. And i'll be back with another Aishiteru one-shot.


End file.
